


Don't Be An Emowolf

by LiinHaglund



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Family Drama, Moving In Together, Step-Brothers, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're supposed to hate your step-family. Stiles never gets that memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be An Emowolf

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Scott is a little bitch here, and I regret nothing.

“So, Christmas,” his father said, dressed in full uniform and sipping coffee.

Stiles looked up from his breakfast and held his father's gaze.

“Melissa and I were thinking of celebrating together,” his father continued nervously, giving more than ample opportunity for interruptions.

“Cool,” Stiles said with a nod, because that was fine with him.

“Well, you see... She's in a bad place financially...”

“I know, dad,” Stiles said. “Scott has to work for his money, she's behind on bills, I know.”

“Right, well, you and Scott will leave for college soon, and, well -”

“Just hit me with it, dad.” Stiles waved his spoon in a motion to indicate himself.

“They're moving in, Stiles. The bank has foreclosed their house.”

“Cool,” Stiles nods. “It's cool. Not the bank taking their house, that's not cool at all, but them moving in is cool. Scott and me are bros, this is not a problem. Stop trying to raise your blood pressure, we have no problems here. This is a problem free discussion. I'm surprised you two didn't do it before.”

His father sighed gratefully and patted his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Should I clean out half my room?” Stiles asked.

“No, Scott can take the guest room.”

Stiles nodded slowly and looked suspiciously at his father, he knew full well there was only one spare room. “Oh-kay, I am sixteen, not six. If you and Melissa are fucking then good for you.”

“Stiles!”

Stiles raised his hands in the air. “I'm just saying, stop fretting, Stiles has no problem with this. At all. I like Melissa.”

He finished his food and went to school. Scott had hopefully heard the news from Melissa, or he would be told the Stiles way.

Except Scott was a no-show. Stiles even asked the office and they hadn't heard anything. It took a week before Stiles saw Scott, and that was when they moved in.

“Dude, where were you? Why was your phone off?”

Scott looked put upon as he carried a box inside from Melissa's car.

“What? What did I do? Scott!”

“Stiles,” Melissa sighed, “leave him alone for a little bit. It, well, it took him pretty hard. He still thought his father was coming back...”

Stiles snorted. “The drunk ass who'd push him down stairs?”

Melissa made a face that said she agreed.

“Great,” Stiles raked a hand through his hair. “Great.”

Scott spent the night sulking in his room. Stiles respected his need to sulk and left his emo ass to it.

Stiles meanwhile made sure Melissa and his father knew he was okay with all this. He did his usual chores and even helped a little extra to make sure things went smooth. Stiles liked that Melissa knew how to cook without using a microwave. He missed his mom, sure, and no one will ever take her place in his heart. That didn't mean that Mrs McCall couldn't be a decent stepmother.

It took until Christmas Eve for Scott to come around, and by come around Stiles meant that the Scotster joined them for dinner instead of whining to Allison on the phone like some loser and then sneaked into the kitchen to heat up leftovers.

“Yo Scott,” Stiles tried to get his friend talking, but Scott just scowled. So Stiles gave up. “Fine, keep sulking. It's not like I'm your best friend, or that we've been brothers for years, but fine, sulk.”

His father ignored the two of them and focused on his food. Melissa did the same.

“So, this meatloaf is awesome,” he told Melissa with a smile.

“Thank you Stiles,” she said.

“Can I call you Mom?”

Scott positively glared at him.

“Please do,” Melissa deadpanned, ignoring her son.

Stiles took a sick kind of pleasure in watching Scott stomp off to his room. Melissa was obviously tired of all this shit, if her deep sigh was any indication.

Scott would come around.

If he didn't Stiles was so going to steal his mom. “Cool,” he said.

 

 


End file.
